Silent Letters
by uncontained hybrid
Summary: Lavender and Parvati used to be best friends. So why won't Parvati respond to Lavender's letters?


Dear Parvati,

How are you? How is everything over there in India? Tell me when you're coming back, I want to see you. I miss you.

_Lavender_.

* * *

><p>Dear Lavender,<p>

I'm alright. I'm not sure when I'll be coming back to Britain, but maybe I'll come back in a month or two. Don't hold me to that, though.

I'm enjoying myself over here. Everything's so different, more different than you could even imagine. The climate, the culture, the food, the people – I love it.

When Mama told Padma and I that she thought it would be good for us to go off to India, I was kinda of shocked. I had assumed she would want us to stay. And how could I leave our father, his injuries as bad they were? But Mama seemed pretty adamant about getting us to leave, so eventually we did. Mama knows best, as they say.

I promise we'll see each other when I come back.

Lots of love,

Parvati.

* * *

><p>Dear Pavarti,<p>

I'll be honest, Seamus and I were definitely shocked when you told us you were going to India. It was kind of abrupt, and everything was so happening so fast. Well, you know how it was.

What do you do over there each day? It sounds like a pretty lazy existence, no offence. Not having to go to work each day sounds pretty nice, although I'll admit I don't have the most taxing job. Wizarding Radio's a lot of fun, but it's ridiculously draining. Not to mention all the things in the offices that threaten to divert your attention the minute you sit down to do some actual work.

I should get to sleep now, so I guess I'll end this letter here.

_Lavender._

* * *

><p>Dear Lavender,<p>

I definitely don't envy you your work. You're right in saying that I'm pretty lazy while I'm over here. I just don't have any motivation to work, seeing as I don't think I'm staying in India long-term. Padma, on the other hand, is taking a course in Advanced Ancient Runes and trying to brush up her Hindi so that she can work for Gringotts here, setting curses and working on security. Pretty big stuff, and it will pay nicely. I guess that means she's staying here for a bit.

You're not the only one on my case about doing something worthwhile. Mama tells me all the time that she's not going to be very happy if I keep lying around, doing nothing, not helping. I guess she figures that I could've stayed in Britain if I wanted to lounge around all day, moping. The change of scenery did help a bit, but there are other things. The fire's been put out, if you know what I mean.

Didn't mean to get so deep and meaningful. Sorry about that,

Parvati.

* * *

><p>Dear Parvati,<p>

Sorry again if I offended you. And you don't have to apologise about getting deep and meaningful. I'm your best friend, you can discuss those sorts of things with me. And who am I to lecture you about responsibility, or being cheerful? I know how you feel, darling.

Love you,

Lavender.

* * *

><p>Dear Parvati,<p>

Why didn't you reply to my last letter? Please tell me you're not offended.

Anyway, this news should cheer you up. Drumroll, please. Seamus and I got married!

It wasn't a big thing, it was kinda of spontaneous, otherwise we would've told you before, gotten you to come over here.

As it turns out, it was just Seamus and I in a cold Ministry office, with some old bat presiding. It didn't matter to either of us. We're married now, and that's all that counts. God, when did I become so cliché? But we're both ecstatic. You should've seen the look on our parents' faces when we told them we'd gotten married, out of the blue.

Tell you what, I felt a bit of the old Lavender, what with the spontaneity and the happiness. It was nice to feel so carefree for a bit, but I can't be that girl anymore. I assume you know how I feel, from what you wrote in your last letter.

Love you.

* * *

><p>Pav, why haven't you written back? It's been months. Do I have the wrong address?<p>

Anyway, if my last two letters got lost, then you don't know the big news. But I'll give you a clue.

Write back to this letter silly,

_Mrs. Seamus Finnigan._

* * *

><p>Dear Parvati,<p>

It's been seven months since I've last had a letter from you, and so much has changed since then.

I saw your mum in Diagon Alley yesterday. She said your dad's doing better, which you would know of course. I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy he's getting better.

I asked her about your mailing address, and she said it hadn't changed. I figure you've been writing back to her. Thanks for the silence. Makes a nice wedding gift from my best friend.

She did say she would ask you about it, so there's that.

I miss you so much,

Lavender.

_PS:_ I hope the reason that you don't write back isn't because you're jealous of Seamus or something. That was a long time ago, Pav, and you know it.


End file.
